Shugo chara: Amuto one-shot
by Star Amulet
Summary: A one-shot based on the song "kiss it better" by he is we


Star: I created my first one shot story! So... this is based on the song "Kiss it All Better" By "He is We" and well... I'm sure those who know the song can guess what to expect, right? Alas, I own nothing but the plot! Enjoy a little angst (I'm not even sure if it can be I never wrote one... I think).

* * *

Ikuto sat in his cell, and he laid on his bed. He covers his head and closes his eyes as he recalls memories that will forever haunt him. Memories that brought him to where he is now. A smoking gun from the coward who ran and the image of his lover within his arms; slowly bleeding.

* * *

He should have been careful. One mistake was all it took. Just one. And it broke everything in his world.

"Amu!" He cried out as her body started to fall.

"I-Ikuto..." He heard her mumble as he caught her. She gave him a small smile; tears appearing in her eyes. "I-I'm...sorry.." She mumbled as she began to cough out blood. He could only shake his head as he held her.

"Don't.." He said with his voice shaking.

"I-Ikuto...K-kiss it all better...? I-I'm not ready to g-go yet.." She said; struggling to create a smile. He holds onto her tighter; his body shaking and tears falling. It was no use.. he knew no matter how hard he hoped, Amu wouldn't make it, no. If only he had acted sooner. If only he had been by Amu's side when it happened. But he wasn't. It was his fault she was dying within his arms. It was his fault he couldn't reach her and save her on time. It was-"I-its not your fault, I-Ikuto.." Amu whispered. " Y-you didn't know..". He placed gentle kisses on her forehead, to her cheeks, her nose, her lips as she felt his tears fall. "E-everything will be alright, Amu." He said. She gave a gentle smile. She knew she wasn't going to make it. She was scared and hurting but he took all that fear away, all the pain she was feeling. He was there within her last dying moments. She closed her eyes and with one last breath:

"I love you, Ikuto.." She mumbled as her body felt lifeless. He held her hand feeling the coldness of them as he placed one final Kiss on her lips. He looked at her lifeless body; a tear falling down her cheeks, a gentle smile on her lips as she had drifted off to a forever slumber within the arms of her lover. At that moment, he couldn't take it he shook her lifeless body calling out to her. He didn't want her to leave. Not yet. It wasn't her time yet! It wasn't... She didn't deserve it... she didn't deserve for her life to end this way. She deserved more. She was an angel... She had managed to save him in the past but now he wasn't able to save her. He couldn't.

"Amu!" He cried. "Don't go, please! N-not yet...". He pulled her body closer to his face; beginning to sob uncontrollably. "W-we had so much in store for us... S-so much to do..". He lost her. He lost the most precious person to him. "..N-now it's all gone... A-all because of .." He glanced up as he saw the gun the attacker used. Gritting his teeth; anger, sadness, revenge was all he felt at the sight of the gun. He remembers the face of the bastard as he ran off after he used the last of his bullets towards Amu.

"I'll avenge you, Amu." He spoke. It may not be what Amu had wanted for him to do, but the feelings he felt took away all rationality within him.

* * *

He had open his eyes as he felt the tears form again. He wasn't one to cry, he always kept calm and collected. But the loss of someone who was able to change your life, to change who you were, to bring life within the emptiness of your heart... How could he not shed tears? Tears towards the lover he knew he would never see ever again. He had completed with what he said and had revenge but by now, he realizes it did nothing. Nothing to bring her back. Nothing to have her back in his arms as the bullet had hit her chest. Still remembering the day his world fell apart. Ikuto sat up in his bed his left hand covering his eyes as the tears continue to fall. "Amu.." He spoke; his voice shaking.

"Stay with me..." He mumbled remembering her smiling face. "Stay with me.." He repeated. As memories flashed the moments he had with her. "Stay with me." He spoke up more; tears falling as he remembered the loving words shared with each other, the love she had given him. The love he knew he would never receive again. The love he knew he would give back. "Stay with me!" he cried out. "Amu... I'm sorry." He cried. She wouldn't have wanted to see him in such a state, to see where he had ended due to her death. But what else did he have to live for? Everyone else had their own lives to live. And he had promised to live his life with her. But what meaning did life had when she wasn't with him?

Ikuto..

Ikuto's eyes widen as he looked up. A warm gentle hand caressing his cheek as he saw golden honey colored eyes.

"Amu.." He whispered as he saw her glowing figure; dressed in a white dress as she was kneeling down and looking up at Ikuto. A gentle smile forming on her lips as she saw the tears within his eyes.

Ikuto..

She spoke again.

"I'm sorry.." He apologized; he saw the pain and sadness within her eyes.

It's not your fault Ikuto, you didn't know.

He heard. He just sat there; sitting as he heard her voice. He didn't know what to do. Was it real? Was she there? Amu leaned in giving him a gentle kiss. She then hugged him. That's when he felt the arms that wrapped around him, the arms of the person he lost. He slowly wrapped his arms around her; afraid she'll disappear if he moved. But she didn't. tears fell again as he was once again was able to feel his lover within his arms. To have her there with him one last time.

"Stay with me." He mumbled. She only pulled back; a sad smile forming. She couldn't stay. She wasn't able to as much as she wanted to. She no longer belonged to the world she once lived in. "Until I fall asleep." He added as he looked into her eyes. As much as he wanted her there forever, he couldn't. Amu gave a short nod as she hugged him once more. Ikuto couldn't process everything else as he held her once again; tears covering his vision, and soon darkness consuming him to sleep. "Stay with me until I fall asleep.." He mumbled again as he felt her presence slowly fading. "Stay.. with me..." He mumbled as darkness consumed him to a deep slumber. Amu pulled back as she placed him to lay down on his bed. She caressed his cheek; smiling at the now peaceful face of her lover. After many restless nights since that day, she was glad that now her lover was able to sleep peacefully. She was upset where he ended up, but she knew he was driven by his feelings and she couldn't blame him. Amu placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As she stood up, walking away from his sleeping figure, she stopped as wings appeared behind her back. She took one last glance towards him, and before disappearing:

I love you.

* * *

Star: And that's the end of the one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. And well, please review and favorite! I would like to hear your thoughts on this one-shot. And sorry if I made you guys cry!


End file.
